


Singed

by ThePraxianWeasleyGeek



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, giftfic, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek/pseuds/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You might say that Lockdown's found a spark with someone. </p><p>(Long overdue giftfic for farfalla-chou-002 on tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singed

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a thank you for a print I was given at Auto Assembly 2015. I only just located the file again. Oops.

"Please to be keeping up, bounty hunter! I am not having all day to wait, you know!"

Said bounty hunter scowled, muttering under his breath as he hurried up yet another flight of stairs. Above him, the Autobrat's wide grin and amber optics tracked his progress from a landing; Jetfire's hands were curled over the railing as he used the thrusters in his feet to hover and lean out into the stairwell.

"What he said!" came a voice from below. "I am thinking guard duty will be getting boring soon!"

"Shut it!" Lockdown snarled. "Do ya want to let the whole street know we're here?"

"I think that is being your fault once you and Jetfire are together."

He made a half-hearted, growling threat towards the blue flier in the downstairs doorway - but Lockdown had to admit, Jetstorm had a point. Their third-wheel-slash-wingmech (for all that neither of the twins had an actual wing between them) had been the only thing preventing a couple of very close shaves with the Elite Guard in the past, thanks to his early warnings. And those had all been due in the first place to excess noise levels.

If his frag buddy's spark brother really had to tag along, at least he was making himself useful. Lockdown might've expressed an interest in this one, too; but he had it on authority from Jetfire that Jetstorm had never been looking to 'face anyone, and didn't plan to start soon. Thus, he'd wound up filling the role of lookout and general alarm system instead.

Lockdown could work with that. The orange one was prettier, anyway.

The orange one in question all but ambushed him as he reached the right landing - he was seized by a shoulder spike and dragged into a fierce kiss, as the jet's three spare limbs wrapped themselves across his torso at various heights. Lockdown growled appreciatively and brought his hook mod up to support Jetfire's back. His hand fumbled along the wall as he took a few unsteady steps, seeking out the door to the room that they'd reserved.

Had Lockdown been the type to question these sorts of things, he could've asked himself at this point just what prompted Jetfire to jump him with such enthusiasm every time they met. The flier could probably have had his pick of just about anyone on Cybertron (especially without his brother to compete with); yet he'd settled on a grim old bastard of a bounty hunter, who only had to show his face on their homeworld to get a round of gunfire loosed at it.

None of this bothered Lockdown particularly - he knew how improbably lucky he was to have a shiny Elite Guard poster boy currently latched onto him (and putting his all into a thorough excavation of Lockdown's mouth with his tongue). He also knew that said poster boy probably just had a bit of a thing for danger; which the bounty hunter represented in spades, to a cosseted little cadet. Jetstorm's entire gimmick was, after all, playing with fire.

Like Lockdown said, he could work with it.

Very happily, given that Jetfire's fingers had by now found their way underneath his shoulder plating; and were doing some rather interesting things to the wires there.

"You like that, yes?" the orange 'bot murmured. "There is being more where that came from."

Before he could lose himself entirely in the sensations the Autobot was plucking through his system, Lockdown finally managed to locate the door controls for their room. He grinned in triumph around the kiss, pulling back to nip at Jetfire's lower lip for good measure. Jetfire wormed his digits in even deeper, and Lockdown staggered slightly.

Something he'd discovered about the Autobot, Lockdown mused, as the door slid shut behind him: Jetfire really did have a penchant for playing with fire. But he could also burn right back.


End file.
